


Hunger

by Bleto



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleto/pseuds/Bleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve -a century old vampire- finds her dinner in a noisy club: a tall, curly golden haired man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

As soon as I entered the noisy club, I laid eyes on him; a tall, curly-haired, blond man with gorgeous bone structure and perfect smile. I looked for the nearest place to where his group of friends was without stopping to look at him. I sat down and crossed my legs at the knees, placing my small black handbag onto the circular small table.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” a waiter had come up to me with a white cloth napkin across his forearm and a small notebook in his left hand. He was smiling.

“A martini would be great, please.” I smiled back at him.

He nodded and left.

My eyes returned to the curly-haired, he was distracted, bored. He had the arm of a beautiful woman laced through his; her head resting on his shoulder, one of her legs draped loosely over his. The hand that wasn’t laced through his arm drew patterns on his thigh, every once in a while she would reach higher, brushing slightly the edges of his bulge pressing up against his pants; he would just smile faintly and draw her hand away.

He wasn’t even near hard, but I could tell he had it quite big. I could only imagine how it would be when it was rock hard and a lustful smile played upon my lips.

“Here it is,” the waiter’s voice interrupted my filthy thoughts.

I looked up at him and smiled, taking the drink in my hand.

“Thanks.” He nodded and, after looking at me for a brief moment, he left.

I laughed slightly. I couldn’t be mad. My outfit that night was quite provocative and slutty, and having stares on me was the main reason I had dressed like that.

I took a sip of my drink and, when my eyes returned to the curly-haired, I caught him watching me with a hint of a smile creeping across his face; both his hands placed onto his spread long legs. I smiled back at him flirtatiously. I was glad my slutty look had attracted the man I wanted for that night.

The woman in the dress next to him was speaking in his ear, gesturing with her hands. He wasn’t listening though, he just nodded every now and then so she didn’t find out he wasn’t paying attention as his eyes never left me. Instead of becoming inhibited, his stare made the place between my legs get wet.

I took another sip of my drink and brought the green olive to my mouth, running it all over my lips teasingly, without stopping to stare at him before putting it slowly into my mouth. I caught a glimpse of how he licked his lips before the waiter came up to me, interrupting us.

“Do you want something else?” he asked politely, eyeing me up and down. It made me chuckle.

“No, thank you. Look, let’s make a deal.” I said seductively. I saw a glint of lust in his eyes. “If I need something, I’ll let you know, okay?” I smiled at him as I run the tips of my fingers along his forearm. He gulped.

“Sure, whatever you need.” He offered, making special emphasis on the word «whatever».

I knew he was already rock hard, and hadn’t been for the curly-haired man across the dance floor, I would have probably given the waiter a chance.

I winked at the waiter and thanked him before he left awkwardly, trying to cover his hard-on as best as he could. When I returned my gaze to the other side of the table, the tall man wasn’t there. I cursed my luck as I started to scan the room to find him.

“Looking for someone?” a velvety, British voice asked next to me.

I smiled widely as I turned my face to him. Boy, was he beautiful! His tall figure was standing right next to me; he was wearing a white dress shirt and tight black slacks. There was no tie or waistcoat. There was no need. The strobe lights danced off of his unruly, golden curls and light skin. A smile was plastered on his face and a huge hard-on restraining painfully against his slacks. This was going to be fun.

“Not anymore.” I said, smiling widely.

“Good.” He said. “May I?” he asked, his eyebrow rising, pointing to the spot next to me.

“Sure.” I shrugged.

He sat down very close to me, our knees touching together. Pretty soon, they wouldn’t be the only ones touching each other. And a wave of anticipation ran all the way to my core.

“I’m Tom.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Genevieve.”

“Beautiful name.” He muttered, smirking.

I approached him, placing my right hand on his thigh. My smile grew wider when his muscles tensed up at my touch.

“I think,” I began as my hand made its way higher up his thigh, reaching his cock. I brought my crimson lips to his ear and whispered: “We should get out of here.”

He gasped when I cupped his erection in my hand, his lips hung open as I licked his earlobe. I could hear the blood pumping madly in his veins all the way to his heart, like it was about to explode. The vein of his neck protruded and pumped rhythmically, claiming attention. Out of instinct and hunger, I bared my fangs ad I tightened the grip on his cock, trying to control myself.

“O… okay.” He stuttered, sweat covering his skin. And the scent seeped my nostrils.

“Good.” I let go of his shaft and took hold of his hand, hiding my fangs.

I couldn’t help the smile that flashed across my lips as we left the noisy club. The only thing that all of my senses could focus on was the delectable man I had grabbed by the hand and the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. Oh man, this was going to be one hell of a dinner.

—

The big ancient dark house welcomed us in. The moonlight peeked through the small space between the window and the thick black curtains. It was the only light that lit the pitch black house.

Tom looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He was stunned and I could see some sort of fear crossing his features. I smirked. This was exactly what I was looking for.

“Where are we?” he asked, still looking around the dark house.

“In my place.” I said as I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. He was like a child, his stare was everywhere but me. “And this is my bedroom.” I announced as we entered the room.

He took note of this new room, dark and huge with only one mattress on the floor, crimson satin sheets strewn on it. His mouth was slightly open, still getting accustomed to the place. I stood in front of him and smirked as I brought my hand to the buttons of his shirt.

“It’s very dark.” He stated, still somewhat lost in thought.

“Yes.” I simply said as I started to pop the buttons open swiftly. When I reached where the shirt got lost into his slacks, I tugged it free, making the last button to rip off the shirt. That motion finally brought his attention to me.

Looking up at him, my grey eyes locked up in his blue-green ones, I started to make quick work of his slacks: first his belt, then the button and finally the zipper. He smirked down at me and I mirrored his action. Finally he was paying attention.

I snuck my hand beneath his loose pants and grabbed his rock hard cock, wrapping my fingers around it. His lips hung open to let out a ragged gasp as I felt how his whole body tensed up. My smirk grew wider.

I started to caress his shaft, my hand moving up and down his length, drawing snarls of pleasure from him. He tossed his head backwards as I saw how his hands closed into tight fists that his knuckles turned white. And I stopped. I couldn’t let him cum without having my own fun.

Stepping backwards, I started to get rid of my tiny black dress and I saw the glint of lust in his eyes as he followed my every move with his eyes. When I got rid of it, he licked his lips lustfully, noticing I had been left in only lacy black panties.

He stepped closer and, grabbing me by the hips, he clashed his lips hungrily against mine, pulling me closer to his burning body. His erection pressed painfully against my thighs, making me moan in delight.

We staggered towards the mattress, never breaking our lustful kiss off. His hands traveled up my hips to my breasts, gripping them tightly. He pinched my nipples before rolling them between his thumb and forefinger, hardening them and I moaned against his mouth loudly.

When my feet touched the mattress, we lowered ourselves onto it, him on top of me. Our kiss broke off just long enough for him to get rid of his unbuttoned white shirt and his shoes. I lay on the mattress, spreading my legs, smirking devilishly. He steadied himself above me and between my legs; his hard shaft grinding against my unbelievable wet core through the fabric. And a moan escaped my lips.

Swooping down, he captured my lips in his in a hungry kiss as his left hand wandered along my torso, making its way to my right leg. Hooking his fingers behind my knee, he wrapped it up around his waist, jerking his hips forward, pressing his painful erection against my throbbing center. I moaned against his lips and felt a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

He made its way to my neck, kissing, nibbling, licking every inch of exposed skin he found. He teased my hardened nipples, circling them with the tip of his tongue and taking them softly between his teeth. He licked my belly and kissed my hipbones as his fingers hooked in the edge of my lacy black thong.

I looked down at him as he kissed the skin just right above the edge of the fabric and my belly twitched. Smirking, he looked up at me. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and the animalistic look in his eyes made me wonder if he wasn’t one of my kind. He couldn’t be. He had pulse. A delicious, racing pulse.

Lust turned everyone into animals after all, didn’t it?

Lifting my hips up, he slid my panties down my legs, tossing the tiny piece of cloth across the room. He spread my legs wider apart as he lowered his gaze. His long, slender fingers probed my wetness and my breath hitched in my throat at the mere contact. I licked my dry lips as I observed his every move. He teased a little longer before he buried his head between my thighs.

His tongue gave a long lick along my sopping slit and I gasped. My head fell backwards and my eyes squeezed shut; my hands made their way to his head, weaving my fingers in his unruly, golden curls. He circled my clit with the tip of his tongue to then lap up at my pussy, collecting my sticky juiced on his tongue. He inserted two fingers in me and curled them upwards as he caught the throbbing bundle of nerves in his o shaped mouth. I nearly screamed. My back arched dramatically as shockwaves of sheer pleasure jolted through my body. I tugged at his hair, forcefully pressing his mouth even more against my needy cunt. I could feel the orgasm hitting me, grazing me; that well-known heat spreading all over my body as his mouth and fingers worked wonders on me.

I shrieked; his name falling off my lips the more I approached to my release. I began to writhe beneath him and I felt my muscles tensing up, my inner walls clenching around his fingers. And he stopped, shying my orgasm away.

A growl of frustration escaped my lips as my body returned to the mattress and before I could sit up right, he steadied himself back above me. A smirk appeared on his face as he placed a kiss on my mouth. I tasted myself on his lips and I moaned. He snuck a hand between our bodies and freeing himself, he slammed hard into me without any warning. My back arched off the bed as my mouth hung open, allowing a scream out of my lips.

He fucked me hard, pulling back almost of all the way out to the ram back in all the way into my tight hole, burying himself to the hilt. I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades, drawing blood from the broken flesh. He grunted in my ear, taking my lobe between his teeth. He sped up and I began to rock my hips forward, meeting his thrusts. I was close again. It surprised me how quickly I was approaching climax.

With a swift movement, I turned us over, leaving me on top of him. I placed both my hands flat onto his chest, and smirking, I began to hop up and down hard and fast onto his cock. My clit rubbed frantically against his flesh, urging me on to go faster.

His lips parted open as he clamped his strong hands onto my hips. He jerked his hips upwards as his fingertips dug into my flesh. He glanced at where our bodies joined for a split second before he looked back at me. His mouth hung open in a silent scream and his pupils widened as he came, thrusting up into me madly to make it last. He closed his eyes and tossed his head backwards, riding out his orgasm.

I rocked my hips harder and faster down against him and I leaned down against his chest. I bared my fangs and sank them hard into the thick pulsating vein on the side of his neck, the skin giving in easily. He screamed in pain and I came hard. My walls clenching madly around his cock as my teeth sank deeper into the soft flesh. I drank selfishly all I needed from him, the hot, thick blood coating my tongue. He tasted delicious.

When I felt his body grow limp, I pulled away from him. His blood was smeared all over my mouth and chin and our cum coated my inner thighs. His blood dripped onto the sheets, the crimson of them merging with his blood. I stood by the side of the bed, staring at him and a devilish smirk played upon my blood stained lips. He had been, by far, the best dinner I had ever had.

His eyes fluttered open, he had gone insanely pale, his pulse was now just a weak dull thump. He had a hard time trying to suck as much air as he could into his lungs. Life was quickly slipping away from him. I could see it in the blue-green of his glassy eyes.

“Am I going to die?” He uttered, his voice coming out weak and raspy.

I smirked widely. It was a possibility. When I had found him in that club a few hours ago, my original plan was to get what I needed from him and then let him die, just exactly like I did with so many before. But this man, he had potential. He had something that the others didn't, something that allured me beyond reason.

“No.” I straddled him again and I sank my fangs into my own wrist. “You are going to live…” I placed my wrist onto his dry lips and let him feed himself. He drank hungrily, selfishly, recovering slowly from his numbness. I had plans, big plans for him. And we had now all eternity to make them happen. “… _forever_.”


End file.
